Do Nosso Jeito
by jessicajosino
Summary: Com suas cabeças valendo milhares de galeões, Harry e Hermione tentam sobreviver face às difíceis situações que vêm pela frente, sejam elas as brigas, as perseguições, o medo e até mesmo a difícil tarefa de lidar com a morte de Rony. H/Hr N/L Dr/As
1. Prólogo

**Resumo:** O que seria Harry Potter sem Hermione Granger? Um homem morto, provavelmente.

Engana-se quem pensou que após a derrota do Lord das Trevas, a paz iria reinar e tomar conta da vida de Harry.

Enquanto o mundo bruxo parece aceitar os tempos de horror que se instalara, mergulhados em profunda depressão pela morte de seu melhor amigo, Harry e Hermione decidem fugir, deixando pra trás a barbárie que acontece em Londres.

Com suas cabeças valendo milhares de galeões, Harry e Hermione tentam sobreviver face às difíceis situações que vêm pela frente, sejam elas as brigas, as perseguições, o medo e até mesmo a difícil tarefa de lidar com a morte de Rony.

- Harry/Hermione, Draco/Astória, Neville/Luna

* * *

**Do Nosso Jeito**

**Prólogo**

_"Não haveria luz _

_Se não_

_Fosse a escuridão"_

* * *

A sensação de estar sendo puxado iria acabar em três segundos. Os pés dele aterrizaram no chão, e o nó em sua garganta pareceu fechar-se ainda mais. Soltou a mão de Hermione quase que instantaneamente. Não queria olhá-la; provavelmente, as lágrimas já estavam caíndo sobre seu rosto. Ele mesmo sentia a dor queimar-lhe os olhos.

Encará-la agora seria como encarar a realidade. Que era sua culpa. Que ela estava chorando. Que era sua culpa. Que ela acabara de se privar do amor de sua vida, ele sabia. Que era sua culpa. Ele havia morrido. Ron havia morrido. _Era tudo sua culpa_.

Ele socou o móvel a sua frente, quebrando a madeira precária em dois pedaços. As paredes da casa balançaram perigosamente, espalhando cheiro de mofo por toda parte.

–Eu vou tomar um banho – Ele ouviu Hermione dizer as suas costas. – Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

Harry resmungou uma resposta, e sentiu que só respirou perfeitamente bem quando parou de ouvir os passos de Hermione na escada. _Ótimo_. Agora até a presença de sua melhor amiga o deixava de mau humor.

Sua barriga reclamou do jejum que ele já fazia há alguns dias, mas ele não podia nem pensar em comida agora. Sentia que poderia vomitar a qualquer momento.  
Desejou poder vomitar o próprio coração.

Entrou no banheiro e se deu o luxo de passar uma hora debaixo d'água; não tinha a menor idéia de quando poderia voltar a tomar banho. Uma ou duas lágrimas escaparam-lhe o controle, perdendo-se nos pingos que molhavam seu rosto.

Quando saiu, Hermione já estava deitada. Ela devia ter comido alguma coisa, imaginou. Não pôde deixar de notar que ela não se preocupara com ele.

Riu amargamente.

Puxou as cobertas grossas. Não tinham mais cheiro ruim.

– Hermione? – Chamou, num murmúrio.

Não houve resposta.

–Desculpe...

* * *

** N/A:**

**bem, eu sei que o prólogo tá bem pequenininho e meio confuso, mas é só porque é o começo! **

**de qualquer forma, perdoem os erros de gramática - meu editor de texto não me mostram esses erros :~ - e espero que gostem ^^ se tiver alguém lendo, eu posto o resto... senão, não sei! eiouheiu :P**

**Por favor, comentem! =)**


	2. Chapter 1

**| Do Nosso Jeito |**

**Capítulo Um - A Torre e o Bispo**

_"Em todos os sentidos_

_Têm sido eu e você"_

* * *

**A**_cabou._

_Ele olhou para sua varinha. Tinha a aparência sofrida, quase que nas últimas de vida. Apertou-a com o polegar direito. Não teria no mundo – bruxo ou trouxa – um objeto material que ele estimasse tanto._

_A fumaça queimou seus olhos. Havia fogo por todo o lado. Certamente ele poderia apagar facilmente alguns dos focos, mas a verdade é que não se importava – nada mais parecia importar._

_Talvez uma centelha de prazer tivesse percorrido seu corpo olhando olhou para o céu e viu a Marca Negra começar a findar-se, desaparecendo entre as nuvens de fumaça, ou talvez fosse apenas uma dor sádica tomando conta dele._

_As luzes haviam sumido, os gritos e vozes também. Ele estava sozinho e sentia-se sozinho. Talvez mais do que jamais se sentira antes._

_Foi então que viu. Havia perdido seu óculos na batalha, mas reconheceu perfeitamente sua silhueta no meio das cinzas. Viu seus olhos._

_Ela se aproximava rapidamente, e, quando estava perto o suficiente, se jogou em seus braços com toda a força, como as ondas que se chocam violentamente contra o litoral da praia. Ele a segurou com toda a segurança que conseguira reunir naquele momento, apertando-a contra si._

_Hermione agarrou-se nele como se agarrasse um pilar, ou a única coisa que permanecia sólida em todo mundo. Cravou as unhas nas costas dele, tão forte que não seria absurdo se arrancassem-lhe algumas gotas de sangue._

_Ele escondeu o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço dela, ouvindo-a soluçar compulsivamente._

_Apertou-a mais contra si. Precisava ser corajoso.  
_

_–__Eles estão vindo, Harry! – Ela disse. Harry evitou seus olhos. –Precisamos sair daqui! Onde está Ron?_

Harry teve vontade de chorar, mas segurou as lágrimas, forçando-se a não derramá-las. Não havia jeito menos doloroso de dizer o que precisava dizer naquele momento. Olhou para Hermione de um jeito triste. Ela o largou imediatamente, a expressão em seu rosto mudando.

–Harry, onde ele está? – Ela repetiu, tentando falar claramente e manter a voz calma.

_Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou para o chão, o rosto inconsolável._

_–Não... –Ouviu Hermione dizer, a voz fraca. –Não... Não..._

_–Sinto muito – murmurou._

_–Harry, não... Não pode ser... Diga a verdade para mim!_

_Hermione o puxou pelas vestes, forçando-o a olhá-la nos olhos. Harry sentiu-se mal ao ver a dor estampanha na íris castanha. Desviou os olhos novamente, como se aquilo lhe causasse dor física._  
_–Eu não sei o que você quer que eu diga, Hermione - respondeu, muito infeliz._

_–Tudo! Qualquer coisa! – Ela berrou com a voz chorosa. – Menos que ele está morto..._

_Ele olhou para o lado, a dor tragando-o de uma forma arrebatadora. Lembrou-se de quando conheceu Ron, naquele primeiro de setembro junto ao Expresso de Hogwarts, de como divertiu-se com seu senso de humor e seus feitiços mal-realizados._

_–Hermione... – Ele tentou abraçá-la, mas ela desviou-se rapidamente de seus braços._

_Ouviu-se um grito diabólico, e Harry virou-se prontamente para olhar. Dezenas de diferentes formatos de monstros feitos de fogo voavam em direção à eles, cortando o ar e incendiando tudo ao redor. Uma árvore distante alguns metros deles arriou, o tronco em chamas. Centenas de Comensais da Morte controlavam o fogo mortal com as varinhas, incitando-o para cima de Harry e Hermione._

_–Mobiliarbus! – Bradou Harry, apontando a varinha para a árvore morta, fazendo-a arremeçar-se para cima dos Comensais._

_Depois que viu que havia acertado os primeiros bruxos do pelotão de Comensais, Harry apressou-se para agarrar a mão de Hermione, e desaparatar para longe dali._

_Acabou.  
_

_Mas para Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, estava só començando._

* * *

Ele não cansava de olhá-la, mesmo sabendo que aquilo cortava-lhe o coração e, eventualmente, iria quebrá-lo em mil pedaços.

Não eram Comensais, não era a morte batendo à sua porta novamente, não era uma maldição imperdoável voando contra o seu peito. Mas a cena que via o chocava de uma maneira inexplicável.

Hermione estava sentada ao lado da cama que Rony costumava deitar, encarando-a com os olhar perdidos. Vez por outra, uma lágrima lhe escapava, fazendo com que ela tivesse que enxugar os olhos úmidos com a manga da blusa que usava.

Harry estava sentado mais afastado, sempre olhado-a com desconforto. Às vezes, podia ver o rosto dela refletido no espelho, e isso quase o levava às lágrimas também.

Suspirou. Teve vontade de se aproximar, de lhe abraçar carinhosamente, dizer que tudo ia passar, mas não conseguiu. Ele sabia que seria uma mentira. Sabia que nada ia passar, que a dor estava longe de cessar, sabia que a vida dos dois estava há milhas de ter alguns segundos de paz.

–Não faça isso, Mione – ele se arriscou a pedir, a voz rouca pela falta de uso.

–Não torne isso mais difícil do que já é, Harry – ela respondeu, sem sequer olhá-lo.

As lágrimas começaram a surgir nos olhos verdes, quando a tristeza inundo-o com a força da que água inunda um barco que está prestes a afundar. Sentiu mais uma vez a morte dos pais, a morte de Sirius, a morte de Dumbledore, da Ordem, de seus amigos. De Rony.

Ele estava sem forças.

Hermione, que era a voz de sua consciência, que o acalmava, que era seu porto seguro, que o entendia, que o apoiava, mais uma vez estava ali, ao seu lado mesmo quando ninguém mais estava, como nunca deixou de estar, sem duvidar ou questionar algo dele.

Mas aquela Hermione, que não comia direito, que não o olhava, que chorava há sete dias seguidos, parecia apenas uma sombra da verdadeira.

Ele não podia evitar o sentimento de solidão, a desesperança. Estava parado ali, vendo seu mundo desmoronar diante de seus olhos, junto com as lágrimas de sua melhor amiga.

Fechou os olhos. Fez uma promessa silenciosa. Prometeu que iria desistir de todas as coisas para ficar ao seu lado, que iria apoiá-la, apesar de dias sem trocar uma palavra, que iria cuidar dela, como ela sempre cuidara dele.

Harry esfregou os olhos com as mãos. Não achou que pudesse se sentir mais infeliz na vida, do que se sentia naquele momento.

Não havia muita coisa há fazer.

Se não tivesse colocado os dois amigos nessa situação, nessa vida complicada que era a sua... Queria poder trocar a própria vida por todos aqueles que morreram por ele. Mas a dura realidade é que ele não podia. Não podia reverter as coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor.

Perto dele, Hermione fungou. Seu choro se torna mais intenso, banhando seu rosto de lágrimas.

Era duro vê-la assim... Amando outra pessoa.

Harry ergueu-se e, antes que pudesse se conter, tocou o ombro de Hermione gentilmente. Desejou ser capaz de protegê-la de todo o mal do mundo.

–Eu estou aqui. Você estará comigo?

A pergunta foi quase como uma súplica que ele fazia a amiga. Não podia mais. Não podia mais continuar lutando, não podia ver mais ninguém morrer. Não podia viver sem ela.

–Sempre.

* * *

Ela segurou a cabeça dele e inclinou um pouco para frente, para que pudesser ter uma melhor visão de sua nuca. Harry fechou os olhos ao toque, sentindo o gelado do aço da tesoura passando pela sua pele e cortando seus cabelos.

–Não faça mais a barba – ela orientou, lhe entregando um óculos novo que divergia completamente do antigo que custumava usar. –Deixe-a crescer um pouco.

–Eu fico horrível de barba, Mione – reclamou. – Você sabe disso.

–Você não fica horrível de jeito nenhum – ela revirou os olhos, passando a lâmina perigosamente perto de sua orelha. –Além do mais, _é preciso_. Seu rosto é muito conhecido.

–Ok.

Ele achou que era melhor não discutir. Na verdade, ele estava feliz demais por eles estarem se falando.

Observou a amiga pelo espelho. Seu rosto estava tão pálido, sem vida; seus olhos estavam fundos, e os ossos abaixo do pescoço estavam mais em vista do que nunca.

–Estou preocupado com você – falou, procurando encará-la pelo reflexo.

Ele suspirou, resignado.

–Sabe, eu pretendia cortar o cabelo do Ron de um jeito diferente – ele ouviu-a fala. – Não tinha mais condições de vê-lo com aquele corte que a Sra. Weasley faz desde que ele tem 11 anos de idade. Ele iria realmente odiar.

–Ele iria ficar uma fera – Harry disse, sentindo-se saudoso.

–Ia sim...

Ele conseguia sentir o quanto Hermione estava infeliz em cada sílaba que saía de sua boca, algo tão horrivelmente profundo que ele quase podia até tocar. E isso fazia-o sentir-se como o homem mais inútil do mundo.

–Eu comprei algumas roupas trouxas – Hermione falou, distraída, parecendo fazer um redemoinho com o dedo nos cabelos do topo da cabeça de Harry. – E vassouras, pó de flu, poção polissuco...

–Você sempre pensa em tudo.

Sabendo que ela não iria responder, Harry tocou sua mão, fazendo-a parar de cortar seu cabelo e encará-lo.

–Eu estou preocupado com você – repetiu.

O rosto de Hermione ficou um pouco vermelho e, apesar de Harry não entender bem o por quê, era bom ver, finalmente, alguma cor no rosto pálido da amiga.

–Não precisa.

Ela voltou imediatamente ao seu ofício, e Harry pensou ter visto a sombra de um sorriso em rosto.

Então um barulho semelhante ao estouro de uma bomba irrompeu a sala da Casa dos Black, quase fazendo com que Hermione arrancasse um pedaço do lóbulo da orelha de Harry com a tessoura. Os dois deram um salto, as varinhas tão firmes em suas mãos, que fazia os nós de seus dedos ficarem brancos. Uma nuvem de fumaça e poeira pairou no ar quando a porta foi derrubada.

_ –__Expelliarmus!_

O feitiço de Harry voou em direção a fumaça, e um barulho de corpo batendo ao chão foi ouvido; um segundo depois, um raio verde passou sibilando pelo seu ouvido, arrasando a cadeira que ele estava sentado há três minutos atrás. Mais três voaram na direção dos dois, tão rápidos que Harry quase não conseguiu defender. Hermione conjurou um escudo transparente, mas que só resistiu a uma maldição imperdoável. Ele conseguiu desviar um que ia em direção ao peito da amiga, e o raio acertou uma viga do teto, fazendo a casa balançar.

Pego de surpresa, Harry foi acertado em cheio no rosto por um feitiço, que fez um corte na sua testa, fazendo-a sangrar. Hermione agarrou suas vestes antes que ele pudesse desabar no chão, puxando-o para debaixo de uma mesa de jantar, quando um outro feitiço fez um quadro explodir, fazendo a Sra. Black berrar, amaldiçoando sangues-ruins.

–Harry Potter! – Eles ouvirama voz debochada de Bellatriz Lestrange chamar.

–Como você ousa? – Berrou Harry, furioso, desvencilhando-se dos braços de Hermione para escapar do esconderijo e ergue-se para encarar a bruxa. – Como ousa entrar nessa casa?

–Sabe, Bella – disse Rodolfo Lestrange, aparecendo ao lado da mulher, e apontando a varinha para ele. – Eu pensava que aquele corpo era do Potter! Mas não! Que terrível erro o meu! – Os olhos dele brilharam, maldosos. –Aquele cadáver era _ruivo_...

–_Avada Kedavra_!

Sem pensar, o feitiço saiu da ponta da varinha de Harry e acertou em cheio o peito de Lestrange. Ele ainda o olhou surpreso, antes de cair de joelhos e arriar como uma árvore abatida. Bellatriz soltou um grito, seu rosto pintando de fúria. Mas Harry não reagiu; estava paralisado. Quando Bellatriz ergueu a varinha, suas mãos tremiam de ódio. Ele sabia que iria morrer, sabia que aquele seria o seu fim.

Mas antes que isso acontecesse, Harry sentiu Hermione agarrar sua mão como quem se agarra a sua última lufada de ar. E então, ele estava sendo sugado para algum lugar desconhecido, fazendo Bellatriz e o cadáver de Rofolfo Lestrange desaparecer bem diante dos seus olhos.


End file.
